Fate?
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: Every day is a normal day for Buttercup and for all of her family and friends in The City of Townsville, until she bumps into a familiar face. Afterwards things do change BIG TIME! Maybe this person has come back into her life for a reason? Maybe it's Fate? We have written this story based on inspirations by some amazing drawings from polarbear1234's deviantart account.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The City of Townsville! Even though many years have passed, things will always be the same deep in the heart of this city.

"Well I'm back. Yes I'm back in black" sings a rebellious looking teenage girl with ripped back jeans, a green strappy top, green and black striped sweatbands covering her arms, black fingerless leather gloves, big green eyes and messy black hair. Complementing her look, she is carrying a green ipod in her hands with earphones covering her ears. It doesn't seem to make a difference that she is wearing earphones as the music is blaring thorough them so loudly that everyone can hear it. This girl is singing so loudly that she doesn't have a care in the world. Not concentrating on what is going on.

BANG! "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU ASSHOLE!" she screams.

"I didn't know that you were a fan of AC/DC, Buttercup?" replies someone in a smug tone.

The irate girl then looks up and she can't believe what she sees. A teenage guy with the same hair color as her own but short and spikey, ripped black jeans similar to her jeans, a black spikey belt with a matching collar and cuffs, a top that looks similar to the one she is wearing but in a darker green which shows off his muscular arms and eyes that resemble her eyes but in a darker shade of green. "B-utch?" she gasps in amazement, "What are you doing here?"

"May I ask the same about you?" he questions with a grin on his face.

"Look! Don't get cocky with me! I live here, Dumbass!" she snaps as she points at him violently.

"I always remember you being this feisty, Honey" Butch flirts, half smiling. He inches his way towards Buttercup and wraps his arms around her waist like a kid clutching his favorite soft toy. His face rests towards the side of her face, treating it as a pillow. "Let's make out right now" he whispers seductively in her ear.

Buttercup is unsure whether to be shocked, disgusted or embarrassed as her body tenses up. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CREEP!" she yells. Next she give Butch a dagger like jab with her elbow in his stomach.

His clutch then loosens. "OW!" he yelps in shock as he holds his stomach.

Buttercup turns away from him and walks as quickly as she can to get away from him.

"That's the feisty bitch I remember!" Butch shouts as he gets back up, "You'll be back!"

Trying not to react, Buttercup continues walking and sighs "What a sick bastard."

Yep, that's right. Things will always be the same deep in the heart of Townsville.

Buttercup then arrives at a plain white square like building with square windows downstairs and three circular windows upstairs with a vibrant red door at the front. No it's not a statue of some kind of cake, it's where Buttercup lives with her family. They have lived there their whole lives and things certainly haven't changed.

The short-tempered girl grabs the door handle and pushes the door forward with force. SLAM! The door crashes onto the side of the wall, leaving a giant crack on it. But this is considered 'The Norm' in this residence, as three girls with Superpowers live there.

"What was that?" squeaks a startled, timid girl with long blonde pigtails with blue ribbons draped around them, a light blue top with a dark blue skirt and big sparkly blue eyes. She quickly leaps off the sofa in the living room, turns her head around and notices Buttercup.

"It's only me, Bubbles" grunts Buttercup.

We all know Bubbles, with her sweet and demure nature. She is still as sweet as ever.

"PHEW!" Bubbles gasps in relief as she leaves the living room to go to the hallway to speak to Buttercup, "I thought a giant monster was smashing our house up. Are you O.K, Buttercup?"

"I'm fine, Bubbles" Buttercup mumbles, trying to avoid the subject.

Bubbles is unconvinced. "Are you sure?" she questions in concern, "It's just that you seem a little ….."

"BUBBLES! I SAID THAT I'M FINE, O.K!" snaps Buttercup as she aggressively slams her hand down onto a small desk-like table which is by the phone, "Can't you ever just shut the fuck up for one second. I can't stand your whiny voice. It pisses me off, seriously?"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your sister!" barks another girl as she walks down the stairs. She is more conservative looking than the other two girls. Her outfit is more simplistic but classy looking at the same time as it consists of a long pink top and black leggings. Her long red hair is tied up into a ponytail with a thin and dainty red ribbon. Her eyes are big and pink.

"OH FUCK OFF, BLOSSOM! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" screams Buttercup.

Blossom. We all know her as being the leader, the mature one and the motherly-like figure.

There they are! The three sisters, known as, The Powerpuff Girls! Still up to their usual duties of saving the world and….bickering of course.

"BUTTERCUP!" bellows a deep masculine voice. Buttercup's expression changes from threatening to timid. She glances up and sees an older looking male with short black hair, smart plain black trousers with matching shoes and a long white lab coat.

"Pro-fes-sor!" she stutters.

"What have I said about using profanity, especially towards your sisters?" he lectures sternly.

"But…." Buttercup replies, trying to justify her actions.

"No buts!" Professor interrupts, "There is no excuse for taking your anger out on your sisters! Now apologize to them!"

"O.K" Buttercup sighs as she holds her head in shame, "Sorry Blossom, sorry Bubbles."

The girls happily accept her apology.

Finally we have Professor Utonium. The creator of The Powerpuff Girls! He is such a good father to them. Always looking out for them and keeping the peace in the family home.

Concerned by his distressed looking daughter, Professor asks "Is something the matter, Buttercup?"

Feeling too proud and ashamed to admit what happened, Buttercup turns away from The Professor and hunches herself into a ball, resembling a hedgehog in hibernation. "I'm fine" she mutters quietly.

Unconvinced, Professor Utonium folds his arms, raises one eyebrow and orders with a friendly tone in his voice "Come on Buttercup, look at me."

Knowing that she can't win, the defeated girl loosens up her posture, faces The Professor and sighs "O.K, I had a terrible day today."

"A terrible day?" The Professor asks in shock, "Why?"

"I was walking along…." Buttercup starts and then pauses, feeling that she is too embarrassed to continue.

"Come on Buttercup" The Professor coaxes encouragingly as he places his hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me."

"O.K" Buttercup continues, "I was walking along and that moron Butch bumped into me."

Surprised to hear from The Rowdyruff Boys, Bubbles squeals with excitement "You mean Butch from The Rowdyruff Boys?"

"No! Just a random butch lesbian!" Buttercups snaps sarcastically, "Of course I mean Butch from The Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom warns.

"O.K, sorry Bubbles" Buttercup groans.

"Oh, how interesting" The Professor replies, "We haven't seen them in years. I wonder how they are."

"Anyway….." Buttercup growls in annoyance as she feels that she was rudely interrupted, "He was being a sick pervert as he was wrapping his gross body around me."

"Ah, he's just being a typical guy" The Professor replies, being relaxed about the whole situation.

"Someone's in love" Bubbles teases, looking at Buttercup.

"I AM NOT!" Buttercup shouts as her face starts to go red.

"You're blushing!" Blossom taunts in a humorous way.

"Urgh!" Buttercup grunts in disgust, "I'm going to my room!" She storms off in a rage and marches upstairs towards her room and slams her door shut loudly.

"AW! Someone is too embarrassed to admit that they're in love" coos The Professor.

Blossom and Bubbles begin to laugh uncontrollably. Professor Utonium then changes into a serious tone. "Did you guys know that The Rowdyruff Boys were returning to Townsville?" he enquires.

"Not me" Bubbles replies.

"Nor did I" Blossom responds in a curious manner.

Now that is strange. THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS RETURNING TO TOWN WITHOUT NOICE?! Well maybe they're just visiting for a few days. Yep, Townsville is also full of new surprises as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day! The Powerpuff Girls are now at Pokey Oaks High. A vibrant and diverse school full of students with different identities and talents. Also there are a lot of familiar faces too. All of the students that attended Pokey Oaks Kindergarten are now at Pokey Oaks High. The Powerpuff Girls are now walking along the hallway to their first classes.

"Urgh! I'd rather forget what happened at the weekend" shudders Buttercup, still being shaken by what happened.

"Don't worry, Buttercup" Blossom reassures, "I'm sure he's left Townsville now. I don't think he meant any harm, he was just being a silly immature little boy."

"Besides, we've got the whole week of school ahead of us!" chirped Bubbles excitedly.

"I guess" Buttercup says smiling, trying to put on a brave face.

The girls continue to walk down the long wide hallway until they bump into one of their friends.

"Hi, girls!" beams a cheerful girl with long brown hair hanging across her shoulders, a knee length tight fitting dress that hugs her figure, a white belt, red Mary Jane shoes, white knee high socks, a dazzling gold chain draped round her neck with a luscious green apple dangling on the end and sky blue eyes. "How was your weekend?" she asks.

Robin Snyder. She has been the best friend of The Powerpuff Girls since Kindergarten and their friendship is still as strong as ever!

"How was your weekend?" she questions whilst grinning.

"Fine thanks" Blossom answers.

"How was yours?" Bubbles inquires with interest.

"It was really good, thanks" Robin responds. Noticing that Buttercup is unamused, Robin crouches down, making sure that her eyes meet with Buttercup's. "How was your weekend, Buttercup?" Robin quizzes, softening the tone of her voice out of concern.

Not wanting to be reminded of what happened, Buttercup mumbles unenthusiastically "It was O.K."

"Looking forward to get to work?" Blossom queries with enthusiasm, "What class is everybody going to now?"

"ART!" squeals Bubbles with excitement, as it's one of her favorite subjects.

"History" speaks Robin.

"Same here!" Blossom replies giving Robin a zealous high five.

"English!" moans Buttercup.

English! That is definitively a subject Buttercup hates! We know she hates school but English is one of her worst subjects ever! That really says a lot for her passionate detest for the subject.

"Come on!" beams Bubbles, trying to perk up the disgruntled girl's mood, "It can't be that bad. I love English. Reading and writing different stories…"

"Whatever!" Buttercup sighs with boredom, giving a disinterested look.

Blossom orders in an authoritative tone "Right, girls! We gotta hear to class now! We don't wanna be late!"

The girls then sat their goodbyes to each other and head to their class.

Buttercup arrives to her class unamused, as she walks into the classroom, dragging her feet slowly.

"HEY BUTTERCUP!" shouts a gruff male voice.

Buttercup's attention then sharpens as she looks around the classroom to see who has called her name. She spots a guy with short messy light brown hair, freckles that decorate his cheeks, a black leather faded jacket, a white T-Shirt underneath it, ripped dark blue jeans and black converse trainers. He is waving at her whilst being casually draped at his desk, which is at the back of the class.

"Oh, hi Mitch" Buttercup casually replies, half smiling.

Mitch Mitchelson! We definitively know who he is! He is Buttercup's best friend. They have both known each other since Kindergarten. These two are so close that people think that they're an item, which they're not.

"Come sit over here!" he points to a desk next to his.

Buttercup makes her way to the back of the classroom to sit next to her best friend.

The class was supposed to start ten minutes ago but much to everyone's joy, especially Buttercup's, the teacher isn't here yet. A lively atmosphere is then created as the whole class begin to talk amongst each other, laughing and joking.

All of a sudden! The atmosphere changes! A loud thunderclap rumbles through the whole classroom. The whole room becomes pitch black. Light then starts to squeeze around the edges of the door. A misty grey cloud of smoke slithers under the door. The door falls from all of its hinges and lands face down on to the floor. A black sinister looking demon-like silhouette floats menacingly into the classroom. "SILENCE!" it growls viciously.

Everyone then gasps with fear as they sit up straight at their desks. The whole class then start to imitate statues as their bodies tense up.

OH NO! This sounds scary! The whole class is doomed!

The lightning then flashes abruptly again. The lights go back on immediately. The silhouette's identity is revealed. He has a green complexion, a black patch covering his left eye with a stripe-like scar covering underneath it, his right eye is piercing bright red, he has a wide grin with dagger-like teeth pointing through, long white hair draping past his shoulders with long grey sloped horns on top of his head. This character is very authoritative looking as he is wearing a dark grey military-style jacket, black trousers with a matching pair of gloves and shoes and a long flowing blood red cape. The end of the cape resembles the movement of flickering flames.

"MR GREEN!" Mitch calls out in a positive tone.

The whole class begin to cheer.

Mr Green. He is someone who is well remembered by the students of Pokey Oaks High. This guy was a substitute teacher for Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. He was judges by The Powerpuff Girls as being a dangerous monster because of his scary appearance. Fortunately, the three overprotective girls were wrong as he turned out to be the best substitute ever!

Mr Green then turns his back to the class and lets out a croaky cough. He turns back round to the class. "Sorry about that" he says with his voice changing into a more pleasant tone, "Also I'd like to apologize that I'm late!" Mr Green puts his hand to his mouth to give a short sharp cough to clear his throat. "I was at the doctor's to get some advice on how to quit smoking. Annoyingly, my appointment got delayed." He suddenly starts to have a long nasty coughing fit which startles the class but quickly recovers from it, much to everyone's relief. "Moving on, I'd just like you all to know that I'm going to be your new English Teacher." Next he walks over to his desk, slumps down into his sets and leans forward casually.

"You mean like, officially!" Mitch asks excitedly, as a wide smile spreads across his face.

"That's right" replies Mr Green.

"YYYEEESSS!" hisses Mitch, "English is gonna be so awesome! What will we be learning today?"

"We'll discuss that in a second" responds the well-liked teacher, "First we need to wait for a new student who will be starting this school today. He's running later than expected."

The class then start to talk excitedly amongst each other, wondering who the new student will be. Mr Green start to soak up the atmosphere, giving him a feeling of nostalgia. Bringing back the wonderful memories of when the high school students were at Kindergarten. He enjoyed interacting with them. Inspiring them to learn. It's nice for him to see them grown up. These students are like his children and he is their proud father.

This day is definitively not a typical day at Pokey Oaks High. The Kindergarten Substitute Teacher now becoming a permanent English Teacher at Pokey Oaks High? Mitch Mitchelson wanting to learn? A new student joining this school? Well at least Buttercup looks happy. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. Very different from her usual performance at her most hated class. Bored and disengaged.

Ten minutes later, the door flies open and crashes against the wall. An arrogant teenager then casually walks in. "Sorry, I'm late!" he bellows as a broad smirk spreads across his face.

Buttercup's mood then reverts back to her usual one, as she folds her arms and glares down at her desk.

Mr Green announces "O.K, class. I would like to introduce all of you to Butch. A lot of you may have known him from The Rowdyruff Boys with his brothers Brick and Boomer. He will be our new student at Pokey Oaks High."

"HI EVERYONE!" he shouts in a cocky tone. Butch then notices Buttercup sitting at the back of the room, trying to avoid him. "HEY, BABE!" he yells to Buttercup, DID YOU MISS ME?"

The whole class apart from Mitch begin to mock and taunt Buttercup. They all start to sing "Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"RIGHT! QUIET, CLASS!" Mr Green orders. The class obey him.

Butch then notices Buttercup's face turning bright red with embarrassment. "AHH! She's blushing!" he taunts and points at the humiliated girl.

Everyone begins to laugh and Mr Green is not amused.

"SHUT UP!" barks Mr Green. The class becomes silent as an empty room. "Butch, go and apologize to Buttercup!" he commands.

"But Sir….." Butch complains.

"Don't argue with me, young man! Just do it or it's a week's detention!" growls Mr Green.

Realizing that he is fighting a losing battle, Butch apologizes "Sorry, Buttercup."

Buttercup tenses her body, grits her teeth and squints her eyes as she is trying to control her temper and not lash out at the smarmy little boy like a wild beast.

Mitch suddenly notices how furious Buttercup is. "Don't let him get to you, Buttercup. You're worth more than that" he whispers.

Buttercup relaxes her posture, giving him a half smile and a nod of approval.

The authoritative Mr Green decides to neutralize the atmosphere and asks Butch "I assume that we'll be meeting your Brothers, Brick and Boomer, very soon?"

Butch answers "Nope. They won't be coming. They don't live in Townsville. You're all stuck with me, I'm afraid. He gives a sly and untrustworthy grin.

Dumbfounded by the face that a teenage boy is on his own in Townsville, Mr Green tries to gather his thoughts together and starts the belated lesson. "Right, Butch! Please sit down!" he demands.

Just as Butch is about to dawdle to the back of the class, Mr Green points to a desk that is opposite to his desk, situated at the front of the class. "There please!" he abruptly requests.

The obedient boy follows his orders and quickly sits down in his chosen desk.

Mr Green stands up straight like a soldier ready for battle and announces "Right, class! Today we're going to discuss a song that has meaning to us." He gets a batch of paper and walks around the whole classroom, handing out a sheet to every student.

Buttercup groans "WHERE IS THE LOVE BY THE BLACK EYED PEAS?! They are so lame. That's more like a band that Bubbles would like!"

Mr Green retorts "Buttercup! If you just pay attention in this lesson, you'll see why I have chosen this song. He goes up to the music player. "Right, class" he instructs, "When I play this song, I want you to follow the lyrics on the sheet and then we're going to discuss them when the song finishes." Afterwards he switches on his chosen track.

Things aren't really looking up for Buttercup today. First she is having to endure her most hated lessons with her most hated enemy and now she is having to listen to listen to one of her most hated bands. Could things get any worse for her?

The song is now over.

O.K, class. Can anyone explain what the meaning of this song is?" quizzes Mr Green. No one replies. "Anyone?" he asks again as his eyes scan the whole classroom, looking for someone to contribute to the lesson.

"I KNOW!" shouts a dominant male sounding voice.

Mr Green then notices that this voice belongs to Butch. O.K, Butch. Go ahead" he replies.

"It's a message saying that the world is really messed up due to terrorism, racism, hate and anger from certain people" Butch explains and he discreetly looks at Buttercup through the corner of his eye and smirks cunningly to imply that he is referring to her.

Buttercup is really vexed. She is about to get up out of her seat.

"Come on, Buttercup. Sit down. He's not worth it" Mitch speaks softly.

"You're right" mumbles Buttercup silently and she sits back down.

"Very good, Butch" praises Mr Green.

The lesson then continues to discuss the meaning and value of 'Where is The Love?' which is very tedious for Buttercup. She just can't wait for this lesson to end as she has her eyes glued to the clock.

"Right, class! Your assignment is to work with a partner to choose song that has meaning to both of you. You will do a presentation on why the song has meaning to you. I'll be putting everybody into pairs" says Mr Green.

It's nearly the end of the lesson! Thank goodness for Buttercup! She'll soon be away from that obnoxious Butch, hopefully….."

Mr Green picks up a sheet of paper and reads the names of the students who he wants to put into pairs.

Buttercup is really getting fed up as she feels that the seconds are turning into years with Mr Green droning on and on.

"Harry Pitt and Mitch Mitchelson" reads out Mr Green.

"But, Sir! I don't want to be with Harry Pitt, he smells of shit!" whines Mitch, "Can't I be with Buttercup?"

The class start to snigger quietly to themselves.

The aggravated teacher gives the insolent boy a short sharp stare.

"NO!" he snaps sternly.

Mitch backs down like an obedient dog and replies in a timid voice "O.K, sir."

Mr Green has allocated nearly everyone into his chosen groups. The people who are only remaining are Buttercup, Mike Believe, Elmer Sglue and…Butch.

Buttercup anxiously waits for her name to be read out, as she dreads for her worst nightmare to happen…TO BE STUCK WITH BUTCH FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

Mr Green continues "Elmer Sglue and Mike Believe. Which now leaves us with….."

This just can't be happening! Buttercup's worst nightmare has come true!

"Butch and Buttercup."

"OH, MAN!" groans a distraught Buttercup, "Why do I have to be with Butch? I hate him!"

"Well" responds Mr Green with a smile glowing on his face, "I just thought that you two don't talk to each other very much, so I thought it would be a great idea for you two to work together to improve your teamwork skills and learn to get along. You two are always fighting with each other. Take it as a challenge!"

The bell trills with excitement. The class get up and leave in a mad rush like trapped zoo animals being released into the wild for the first time.

"Don't forget your assignment for next week!" Mr Green calls out to them.

Buttercup purses her lips as tightly as she can, stares down at the floor and walks very briskly thorough the hallway to her next class, trying to black out today's event.

Someone puts their arm round her. It feels like a slimy, snake wrapping round her neck really tightly.

"This project is going to be so much fun!" chuckles a menacing voice.

"PISS OFF, BUTCH!" snaps Buttercup, as she shoves him off.

"Oh, someone's getting very touchy!" Butch teases.

Mitch steps in front of Buttercup, leaping to her defence. "Just piss off and leave her the fuck alone, Pal!" he snarls, baring his teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared mocks Butch, "It's so sweet that you're being her little lap dog." He gets up in Mitch's face and starts barking.

Mitch begins to shake with rage. Ready to explode at any time. He clenches his fist.

Buttercup acts fast to prevent a dangerous fight by moving Mitch away. "Come on, Mitch. We're going to be late for our next class" she beckons.

"You're right" Mitch sighs, letting out a deep long breath to calm down.

Mitch and Buttercup turn their backs to Butch and walk away as fast as they can to avoid any more confrontation.

"Since when did you two become bothered about school, you geeks?" Butch laughs as he shouts after them, hoping to provoke a reaction.

It's now Lunchtime at Pokey Oaks High! Nearly all of the students are hanging round in the canteen, which is an active place. Some are queuing up for the delicious healthy food whilst others are just congregating round tables, happily chatting to their friends.

Buttercup is now entering the canteen. She looks quite relaxed from her lunchtime run. She really did need to burn off a lot of energy after the morning she has had. Now Buttercup is looking for someone to sit with. Her friends. Her sisters. OH NO! This girl now has a look of horror on her face as she has seen something shocking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" gulps Buttercup, "Blossom, Bubbles and Robin!" She then notices something else just as shocking. "MITCH, YOU TRAITOR!" Buttercup screeches, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL HANGING ROUND WITH BUTCH?"

Blossom speaks "Oh hi, Buttercup. Butch was just telling us about a project that you two are doing together. He was asking me for song recommendations and I was…"

Buttercup cuts in "Piss off, Blossom! Can't you just mind your own God damn fucking business for once in your fucking life?"

Feeling hurt by her sister's cruel, vile tongue, Bubbles tries to calm the situation down and talks in a soft and gentle tone "Buttercup, you're being way too harsh. You need to relax more and be more nicer."

"Yeah, Buttercup!" Butch torments, trying to goad Buttercup.

"Oh please, Bubbles! I find your sweetness very nauseating! Just listening to your whiny voice makes me want too puke!" snaps Buttercup.

Wanting to avoid confrontation with the hostile girl, Bubbles removes eye contact from her and opens her makeup bag to get out her compact mirror. She snaps open her mirror, stares into it and pretends to touch up on her makeup.

Feelings stabbed in the back by Mitch's betrayal, Buttercup interrogates "Why are you hanging round with Butch, you two-faced cunt? I thought you were on my side?" She gives him a long hard glare.

"Oh come on, Buttercup. Give him a chance" persuades Mitch, "I and Butch got talking on our way to the canteen and he seems a really nice guy."

Trying to get Robin on her side, Buttercup looks at her and asks in despair "Can't you see that he's trying to manipulate you all?"

Robin replies in a reassuring manner "I don't think he is. Butch genuinely wants to be friends with everyone."

Not knowing what to say and do, Buttercup claps her hand to her forehead in revulsion and moans "I just can't believe that you're all falling into his trap."

Butch is now amused by the whole situation as a cunning smile appears on his face. "This drama has helped me to choose the perfect song that I and Buttercup could chose for our assignment. He walks up to Buttercup and starts to sing "I don't know where I went wrong…"

Knowing the lyrics to this song, Blossom, Bubbles, Robin and Mitch start to join in. "HO!" they chant.

Butch then gets up in Buttercup's face and continues to sing "I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart….."

"HO! HEY! HO! HEY!" chant the others joyfully.

"I just fucking hate The Lumineers!" grunts Buttercup in annoyance. She storms off in a rage, stamping her feet.

Realizing that he has stepped across the line, a guilty Butch expresses his concern by saying "I think I should go after her."

Butch is about to follow Buttercup but Blossom gets up from her seat and stops him. She urges him to sit back down. "It's best to leave her to calm down for a bit" Blossom advises.

"You're right" Butch agrees and sits back in his seat.

Meanwhile, Mr Green is waiting gingerly outside of The Principal's office. He breathes in as he is gathering his thoughts together to plan what to say to The Principal. He gives a crisp clear knock on the door.

"Come in" croons a perky female voice.

Mr Green nervously steps into the office. In front of him there is a lady in a red suit, wearing an orange blouse underneath her jacket, her hair is short and back, her sky blue eyes are big and stunning and her lips are red and luscious. She is sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Mr Green. How may I help you today?" she asks in a friendly tone with a smile on her face.

Mr Green responds hesitantly "Um…..Ms Keane….."

Ms Keane. She is definitively remembered as The Teacher of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. This friendly lady is still well-liked as she is now The Principal of Pokey Oaks High.

Noticing that he is forgetting what he is saying, Principal Keane prompts him "Yes, Sweetie."

Mr Green then remembers what he wants to say "Oh yes, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" inquires Principal Keane.

Mr Green finally gets his words together. "It's about Butch" he replies.

Principal Keane's tone changes from friendly to business-like. Has he been causing trouble for you?" she questions.

"Nothing that I can't handle" laughs Mr Green, blushing a bit. "It's just that I'm concerned that he has moved to Townsville all alone without his brothers. With him being a teenager, I'm worried about his welfare. Do you know where he is staying and where his brothers are?"

Principal Keane replies in a relaxed demeanour Oh, don't worry. He's fine. His brothers are still living in their current residence. Butch is living in an apartment nearby in Townsville. He's enrolled here because he says that he wants to get qualifications to go to college and get a great job. I think that this is a wonderful ambition, don't you?"

"Eh, yes" responds Mr Green, "Who is looking after him?"

"He can look after himself. He has superpowers" reassures Principal Keane.

"I'm aware of that but he is still just a teenager. All teenagers need guidance from older people who have more life experience like parents or guardians to help them to make the right choices in life" responds Mr Green.

"That's why he's come to learn from us" replies Principal Keane in a relaxed tone.

Not wanting to argue, Mr Green accepts what she says and answers "O.K but I'll keep a close eye on him. I'll see you soon."

"Bye" Principal Keane utters positively.

Mr Green calmly leaves Ms Keane's office and shuts the door behind him.

Butch has moved to Townsville on his own without any trace of his brothers? Also he is just randomly living in some apartment all alone? Something doesn't seem to add up here…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's the next day! It's the evening and The Powerpuff Girls have arrived home from school and The Professor has arrived home from work a few hours ago. However, someone is missing…..

"I wonder where Buttercup is?" ponders The Professor, "She is over three hours late." He then focuses his attention towards Bubbles who is lying casually on the sofa watching Gossip Girl. "Bubbles, do you know where Buttercup might be?"

Bubbles then removes her focus from the T.V towards The Professor and tries to think. She answers "Um….I have no idea." She tries to think where Buttercup is as her usual happy and cheerful expression becomes very serious, with her chin resting on her hand.

"That is very strange" responds The Professor, "It's been happening every day for over the past month! Even worse, her grades are slipping!"

Overhearing the conversation in the kitchen, Blossom diverts her attention from doing her homework by placing her book onto the table, carefully pulling back her chair and getting up. She strolls in the living room. "Oh, Buttercup will be at Martial Arts Training with Mitch" she chimes in reassuringly.

"FOR THREE HOURS?!" questions The Professor with his voice raising in bewilderment. A look of astonishment paints his face, wide eyes and a wide mouth.

Taking control of the situation, Blossom responds in a calm manner "You know what Buttercup is like. She is not the one for time keeping. She'll be hanging out with Mitch after the class had finished. She'll be fine."

Getting himself and his thoughts together, The Professor says "I'll call Mitch now to see where she is." He briskly walks into the hallway and picks up the phone. He firmly dials the buttons and places the phone to his ear.

He hears the phone being picked up.

"Hello" replies a gravelly voice.

"Is that you Mitch?" snaps The Professor firmly.

"Oh, how's it going?" asks Mitch casually.

"Never mind that!" barks The Professor in an irate tone, "Where on earth is Buttercup?"

Being shaken by The Professor's mannerism, Mitch quickly responds in a timid tone, "I don't know, she's stopped talking to me yesterday."

Unconvinced by his response, The Professor interrogates "What about the other weeks when you and Buttercup went to Martial Arts Class together? Where had she been afterwards?" She has been arriving home later and later over a month ago. Where had she been then?"

"I honestly don't know" Mitch retorts defensively, "She hasn't shown up to Martial Arts Class for over a month."

Dropping his defences, Professor Utonium's voice softens "I'm sorry that I've started on you like that. I'm just worried about my precious girl" he apologizes.

"It is fine" Mitch says in an empathetic tone, "We all care about Buttercup. Talk later." He puts down the phone.

The Professor stares blankly at Blossom and Bubbles. He speaks in disbelief "She hasn't been attending Martial Arts Class for over the past month."

The door opens. Everybody turns their attention towards it. Buttercup enters. "Hi, everyone!" she smiles with a perky, upbeat tone in her voice.

"You seem very happy" Professor Utonium states sarcastically.

"What is there to be miserable about?" asks Buttercup innocently.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Blossom whispers to Bubbles "Shall we go upstairs, so that I can help you to study for your Math test tomorrow?"

Acknowledging what Blossom is trying to do, Bubbles quietly mutters "Sure."

The two girls fly hastily upstairs, leaving The Professor and Buttercup to sort out their dispute.

"So where were you, Buttercup?" asks The Professor suspiciously.

"I was at Martial Arts Class" speaks Buttercup, feeling that she is not believed.

"Why are you back so late?" The class only lasts for one hour?" questions The Professor.

Being taken aback by this question, Buttercup quickly thinks of an answer on the spot to avoid being caught out. "I've been training for a few hours longer because I'm working towards achieving my black belt" she says with hesitancy in her voice.

"O.K, Buttercup" The Professor speaks abruptly, trying to hide the fact that he doesn't believe her.

"Well, I'm off to get some sleep now. Training has made me feel really tired. Goodnight Professor" she utters, assuming that The Professor has fallen for her lies. Buttercup rapidly flies up to her room.

"Goodnight, Buttercup" The Professor talks solidly to himself, giving a looking of betrayal and disbelief.

Buttercup failing in class, returning home later and later each night for over the past month and worst of all…..LYING TO THE PROFESSOR ABOUT HER WHEREABOUTS?!

O.K, we know that this girl isn't perfect but this is really overstepping the mark! Just what has gotten into her? What is going on? Why is she now always late home? Where is she really hanging out after school?

The next evening at The Utoniums' house…..

"Just where on earth is Buttercup? She is over two hours late?" asks The Professor irritably to himself as he paces back and forth in the living room with his arms tightly held behind his back.

Blossom sighs dumbfounded "Beats me". She sits up straight on the couch to control her nerves, appearing to remain calm and in control.

Bubbles is sitting next to her. She concentrates on watching the T.V, as she doesn't know what to say or do.

"CR-EE-EK!"

Everyone turns their attention and notices that the sound is coming from the door. They rush to the hallway. The door opens. Buttercup enters.

Feeling uneasy by being the center of attention, Buttercup questions "Why so pleased to see me?"

"You're home earlier than expected?" Professor interrogates, folding his arms and raising his right eyebrow.

"Well training finished early" grimaces the tense girl.

"You weren't at training, were you?" quizzes Professor in a stern tone.

"What do you mean, Professor?" laughs Buttercup nervously, "I'm always at training. I'm really dedicated to this."

"You weren't at training yesterday, as well?" The Professor enquires in a forceful tone.

"Wh-?" stammers Buttercup, unsure what to say.

"Drops the act!" snaps Professor Utonium, "I have contacted Mitch last night and he said that you haven't been in over a month!"

"HOW COULD YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK YOU TRAITOR?!" screams Buttercup as her face begins to glow bright red.

"No, Buttercup! How could you betray us, lying about you whereabouts?" I and your sisters have been worried sick about you!" scolds The Professor furiously.

"Oh, please! Pass me the puke bucket!" grunts Buttercup as she turns her back and starts to walk away.

"Don't you walk away when I'm talking, young lady!" commands The Professor, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Buttercup obeys him unwillingly, rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance.

Blossom and Bubbles look at each other to acknowledge the situation and take a few steps back to avoid being dragged in to this heated confrontation.

"Also I have contacted the school" continues The Professor, "I have found out that your grades are slipping!"

The feisty girl folds her arms and retorts with attitude "So, who cares?" I don't intend to go to college anyway! School sucks!"

"You better lose the attitude!" demands Professor Utonium, "Education is very important for you! It helps you to get a great job and to be able to have a rewarding and fulfilling career! You want to be able to support yourself, don't you?"

Unsure what to say, Buttercup replies hesitantly "Yeah but….."

"There's no excuses for not putting in some effort, Buttercup!" barks The Professor, "I'm aware that you have an English assignment that's in for next week!"

Not wanting to be reminded of it, Buttercup snaps "Yes, Professor!"

"If you don't get at least a C, you'll be grounded!" threatens Professor Utonium.

"Fine, Professor! I'll work on it!" says Buttercup in annoyance, hoping by saying this would shut The Professor up and get him off her back.

The Professor is not fooled this time! "I mean it, Buttercup! I'm going to make sure that you do!" he warns; he faces the kitchen and calls out "Hey! You can come out now!"

Much to Buttercup's surprise, Butch walks out of the kitchen to join everyone.

"Hey! How's it goin', Buttercup?" he smiles, waving and giving her a cheeky wink.

"WHAT?!" gasps Buttercup in shock, not believing what had just happened. Her eyes wonder around the room until she notices Blossom and Bubbles blending into the background. Her eyes then meets with theirs. "Did you two know anything about this?" she asks abruptly.

They both nod their heads as a smile spreads across both of their faces.

"Well, I just thought that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on both of you to ensure that you complete your assignment on time!" explains The Professor, "It's not like you can be trusted on your own, Buttercup? First, we'll have dinner and then you and Butch can work on your project in the library, which is in the basement."

Thinking she can wriggle out of working with Butch on the project this evening, Buttercup replies "By the time we've finished dinner, it'll be late and Butch would need to go home." Assuming she has managed to avoid working with Butch for the night, the crafty girl smiles to herself.

"Oh, Butch will be staying with us from now on. He'll be sleeping in the guest room" answers The Professor in an upbeat tone.

"Let's have dinner!" chirps Bubbles.

"Great idea!" agrees Butch.

Everyone walks into the kitchen, accept for Buttercup. Butch slowly tags behind them. He looks over his shoulder and asks flirtatiously "So are you joining us or what?" He walks into the kitchen.

Buttercup is now seething. Her arms are folded. Her fists are clenched. Her teeth are gritted. She is trying to restrain herself from kicking off.

Well, that was totally unexpected! Not only is Buttercup having to go to school and work with her worst enemy, she is having to live in the same house with him too…..

Everyone is now in the kitchen! That sure looks nice what everyone is having to eat! Roast chicken and vegetables served in a rich thick gravy.

"Wow, this chicken is amazing!" gasps Butch as he takes another big bite out of his chicken leg.

"What a creep!" thinks Buttercup bitterly? Knowing that she is already in a lot of trouble, she tightly grips her fork, stabs it in her chicken, wishing it was Butch, snaps it in her mouth and chews it very slowly.

"Yeah and the vegetables are so tasty!" compliments Blossom.

"YUCK! How the fuck can you like vegetables?" Buttercup ponders to herself, "They are the most disgusting things that I have ever tasted!"

"This gravy is just divine!" says The Professor proudly.

Professor Utonium, Blossom and Butch speak in unison "You've done a great job, Bubbles!"

Happy with the melodic sound of praise, a tint of red glows all over Bubbles' face, enhancing her makeup. "Thank you" she giggles, "It's a tofu chicken and I've put a variety of herbs and seasoning into the vegetables and gravy!"

Butch gasps in amazement "That is so cool, making vegetarian food taste amazing!"

Annoyed by Bubbles admiring Butch's seductive compliment, Buttercup shouts "HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP UP WITH THIS VEGAN BULLSHIT, BUBBLES?! WE ARE DESIGNED TO EAT MEAT! THIS CHICKEN IS DISGUSTING! Her voice quietens. "Make some proper food next time, seriously!" She slams her fork forcefully onto the table.

Feeling hurt by Buttercup's vile actions, Bubbles takes a deep breath and speaks in a soft and gentle tone "I'm sorry that you didn't like it, Buttercup."

Butch is now outraged by Buttercup's ungrateful behaviour. Who the hell is she to treat her sister like that after she has taken the time and effort to prepare a nice meal for everyone? From what he has seen, she always treats her family like shit! She can't get away with this! Enough is enough! Someone needs to put her straight once and for all! "You've got nothing to apologize for, Bubbles. You took the time and effort to cook dinner" Butch chimes in, leaping to Bubbles' defence. He gives Buttercup a long hard glare. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's you!" he snarls viciously.

Just as Buttercup is about to retort, The Professor and Blossom glare at her too, imitating Butch's look. As much as they love her and value her as a family member, they too believe that it's about time that someone gives that spoiled brat a taste of her own medicine.

"Sorry, Bubbles!" Buttercup apologizes reluctantly, giving in to everyone's dagger-like glares, as she is too tired to argue with everyone.

Wanting to change the subject and to create a good atmosphere, Professor Utonium asks "So how was your day, girls?"

Blossom replies enthusiastically "I got an A Plus in Math today!"

"Blossom helped me to get a B!" speaks Bubbles excitedly.

The Professor is now pleased to hear some great news. He likes to hear that his daughters are doing well at school as he wants them to have a bright future ahead of them. "That's wonderful, girls!" he beams.

Bubbles explains "Blossom helped me to understand by advising me to make pictures out of the numbers and symbols."

Blossom is now feeling pleased with herself that she has once again successfully fulfilled her task of being the leader. She has used her knowledge and ideas to help her sister out to pass her test. Just what would her sisters do without her? "Yeah, Bubbles used to do that a lot at kindergarten" says Blossom, "She would turn a number eight into a pair of glasses or she would create a number two into a swan."

Butch is impressed by Bubbles' creativity. He never realized that creativity and logic complimented each other so well. He has definitively learnt something new this evening. "Woah! That is so creative!" he exclaims in awe, "I've seen your artwork in the school gallery and it just looks so amazing!"

"Thank you" smiles Bubbles', admiring the being in the limelight.

One of the happiest things for The Professor is when someone else recognizes his girls' talent. This shows that they are on the right track to success. "Our little angel Bubbles has always been the artistic one in the family, I'm so proud of her" he gloats.

Buttercup angrily stares down at her plate, pretending to ignore the conversation because she feels nauseated by Butch sucking up to Bubbles. "He better not be trying to get into her panties!" she mumbles furiously to herself.

"So Butch, what brings you here to Townsville?" asks The Professor curiously.

"I just want to sort my life out once and for all. I want to get my qualifications to get a great job. I'm tired of getting into trouble all the time. It's not getting me anywhere" responds Butch.

Unconvinced by his reason, Buttercup thinks to herself "What a lying piece of shit!"

Happy to hear that a youngster is willing to turn his life around and now has ambition, Professor Utonium smiles "I was once like you when I was actually younger than you but science saved my life! I'm really happy with my career. Got any ideas on what career you would like to do?"

Unsure on what career he wants to do, Butch answers "I do enjoy Health and Fitness but I don't know exactly what I want to do with it."

Professor looks at the scowling girl. "Oh, Buttercup likes health and fitness too" he says, trying to get Buttercup involved in the conversation.

Buttercup looks back and growls "Not anymore!" She then looks down at her plate again.

Trying to make light of the situation, The Professor gives Butch a firm smile and speaks light-heartedly "So what about your brothers, will they be joining you?"

Not wanting to answer that question, Butch attempts to divert the conversation by replying abruptly "They are O.K, so don't stress!"

Not wanting to cause an argument, The Professor says casually forcing out a laugh "All right."

The Professor then notices that Buttercup hasn't touched her vegetables. "Buttercup!" he calls, wanting to get her attention, "What have I said about eating your vegetables?"

"Yeah, Buttercup!" They'll help you to improve your strength!" Butch chips in.

Knowing that she can't win, Buttercup reluctantly starts to slowly eat the vegetables in disgust.

"That's better" congratulates The Professor, displaying a pleased facial expression.

-Everyone has now finished their dinner! Butch and Buttercup are now working on their project or are they…

Buttercup warns "You better not be trying to bang Bubbles! If you do, I'll…

Shocked by Buttercup's fierce threat, Butch sharply interrupts her. "What the hell are you talking about? Me and Bubbles? Fuck no! She definitively not my type!" he speaks with innocence.

"Stop lying!" snipes Buttercup, "You've stuffed a slug down her dress!"

"Oh, God!" Butch groans, "You're still not going on about that, are you? That was like ten years ago!"

Noticing the disgruntled looking girl's face and posture, an untrustworthy grin appears on Butch's face.

"Let it go, let it go" sings Butch, as he goes up to Buttercup and pokes her under her arms, hoping to make her laugh.

She pushes him away and snaps "Get the fuck off me! I'm not Bubbles! I fucking hate Frozen!"

"Zeesh, Buttercup! You need to chill out more! I can't understand why you hold a grudge against everyone! You're sisters are really cool and The Professor seems really nice and caring! Just what the fuck is your problem? I wish I had a family like yours!" Butch retorts in an aggravated tone.

Realizing that he is right but too proud to admit that she is in the wrong, Buttercup mumbles "You're right", avoiding eye contact with him.

"Look at me, Buttercup!" demands Butch, "I know that we don't see eye to eye but we can either rip each other's heads off or we can work with each other on this project and be done with it. Besides, you want to gain The Professor's trust again, don't you? You don't want to be grounded for not getting at least a C?"

Buttercup's mood lightens. "I suppose" she replies, half smiling.

"Well, let's get to work then!" commands Butch.

"Yes, Boss!" Buttercup obeys, giving him a jovial salute.

"So what song shall us chose then, Buttercup?" Butch asks, leaning back into his seat with his arms hanging behind his chair and his legs slumped apart on the floor.

Buttercup answers with enthusiasm "I really want to do The Unforgiven by Metallica! This song shows a different side to them, their versatility, the lyrics are so emotional and….."

"Pfft!" snorts Butch, interrupting the enthusiastic girl's idea, "That was when Metallica started becoming sell-outs! That song is so lame and drab!"

"Well, have you got any better ideas, Mick Wall?" questions Buttercup sarcastically.

"Devil's Island by Megadeth!" Butch replies with passion, "That song is so rad!"

Buttercup says "I agree with you but that topic is so complex. Blossom did a project on it. It was so lame! If I can't understand the crap that Blossom is into, I don't think you can, Butch!"

Surprised by Buttercup's pessimism, he tries to convince her by advising "Well let's go and ask Blossom! She's offered to help us with this project. She'll be fun to work with!"

"No, Butch!" sighs Buttercup irately, "I'm sick of that interfering bookworm taking over everything and making it about her! She is such a know-it-all!"

"Fine!" moans Butch irritably, "Is Back in Black by AC/DC O.K?"

"I'm sick of that song now!" states Buttercup, "It's been overplayed too much!"

"Oh yeah, I remember you were playing it so loudly and singing it at the top of your voice the other week. You were so into the song that you weren't paying attention and crashed into me" smirks Butch, "Oh, the good times."

Not wanting to be reminded of their first reunion, Buttercup groans, "Yes, Butch! I do, unfortunately! Don't mention it again! I'd rather forget it!" She gives him a menacing glare.

Taken aback by her viciousness, Butch replies nervously "O.K, whatever you say." He puts his hands in front of him as if he's backing away from her.

Pleased that Butch has finally obeyed her, Buttercup then comes up with another song choice. "We should do Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses!" she suggests.

"FUCK NO!" scoffs Butch with disgust.

Offended by his reaction, Buttercup retorts in annoyance "Why not? This song is so romantic. It's a masterpiece!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" responds Butch in horror, "Firstly, Axl is a whiny little fag with a horrible nasally voice. Secondly, the song is too sappy and girly. Finally, even Slash said 'That's one of the gayest things that you can write'."

Buttercup is now vexed. She inhales a lot of air and exhales a long deep breath. "Just don't talk to me, Butch" she mutters angrily. She turns her back to him and folds her arms.

This doesn't look good at all! They have less than a week to complete their project and they can't agree on a song choice without bickering! They are not going to pass at this rate!

Hang on! It appears that Buttercup's mood has changed. That's something you don't see every day. She notices that there is something different about Butch's T-shirt.

"Hey, I didn't know that you like Avenged Sevenfold?" she asks inquisitively.

Observing that Buttercup is checking out his T-shirt, he answers excitedly "Fuck yeah! They're like the best band ever!"

Surprised that Butch has something in common with her, she says "Mine too." Trying to make conversation, she enquires "So…..er…..What's your favorite Avenged Sevenfold song?"

That is definitively an easy question for Butch as he answers instantly "Nightmare! This song has helped me to realize the dangers of drugs and alcohol. The Rev was an amazing drummer. What a waste of talent!"

"Yeah" says Buttercup remorsefully.

"I want to live a clean and healthy life" states Butch, "I go and work out at the gym, eat and drink healthily. I don't drink, smoke and take drugs of any form. My two stupid brothers just eat junk food, watch T.V and play video games all day. Who the fuck in the fight mind would want to do that? People like that don't value their health. It's just so lame!"

"Hey" laughs Buttercup softly, "I like watching T.V, eating junk food and playing video games." She gently pats him on the chest with the back of her hand.

They both laugh. They become silent. They look at each other. "We have found the perfect song" they happily say together. They now cheerfully get to work.

Finally! They have chosen a song that they both agree with! They are now working really hard on their project. I've got a great feeling that they're going to succeed at this!

Butch and Buttercup have now finished for the night!

Butch exclaims "That was so gnarly! I had so much fun doing this project that I've lost track of time!" He peeks at his watch. "It's midnight now!"

Astonished of how late it is, Buttercup gasps "Goodness! I didn't realize how late it was!"

The pair start to wind down from all of the study that they had done.

"You honestly thought that I was trying to get off with Bubbles? Please, she is so not my type" chortles Butch.

"Well, what type of girls do you go for, then?" interrogates Buttercup in a friendly manner.

"Well…" Butch replies, "Someone who is feisty, sassy, able to put up a fight and not willing to take crap from anything or anyone." He looks at Buttercup, implying that he is referring to her.

Sussing out that he is trying to ask her out, Buttercup jovially warns him "Hey! You're in the friend zone now! Don't ruin it!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" he emphasizes.

"Right, off to bed!" she orders jokingly, "We wanna be bright eyed and bushy tailed!"

"You're the boss!" answers Butch. He gets up, heads to the door and opens it. "Goodnight, Buttercup" he says.

"Goodnight" she replies.

Butch leaves and quietly shuts the door behind him, not wanting to wake everyone up.

"Hhmmmm" Buttercup happily sighs, smiling to herself.

It looks like someone is finally coming to terms with the fact that they're in love. Well, that's a start!

Each day, as soon as Butch and Buttercup arrive home from school, they head straight to the library to work on their project. They spend many hours on it. They work through the early hours of the morning.

"Buttercup! Butch!" calls The Professor, "It's after one in the morning. You two should get some sleep now!"

Being shaken up from The Professor's announcement, Buttercup instantly looks at her watch. "Goodness!" she gasps, "I didn't realize how quickly time went!"

"Shh!" Butch softly places his hand to his mouth with his lips forming a circle, "We don't want to wake the others up" he whispers.

"Oh, sorry" Buttercup quietly replies.

It's the day of the presentation! Nearly the whole class have gone through their presentation!

"Up next, we have Mitch Mitchelson and Harry Pitt!" announces Mr Green positively and enthusiastically. So far, he is impressed with everyone's effort that they have put into the performance.

The two boys walk aimlessly to the front of the class, looking unprepared and lacking motivation and confidence.

"So what song have you two chosen to present to the class?" asks Mr Green, attempting to get them engaged with the class.

"Urm…Loser by Beck" answers Mitch with hesitance, as he looks at the floor and starts to fidget awkwardly.

Sensing the lack of confidence and energy in the two dithery boys' presentation, Mr Green hopes to liven them up to help them to reach their full potential and succeed by prompting "So, why did you chose this song?"

"Me and Harry got talking when starting this project and we both agreed that we're losers" he explains unenthusiastically, doubting himself.

Unsure what to say about Mitch's low self-esteem, he focuses his attention on Harry Pitt hiding in the corner of the room. "So, what do you think the lyrics mean in the song Harry?" he asks, trying to bring him out of his shell.

"Um…." Thinks Harry as he attempts to come up with an answer, "It says what a loser is."

"Er, yes very good" encourages Mr Green, making an effort to keep the presentation going, "Why do you think Beck had chosen to write these lyrics?"

"Because he likes them" guesses Harry.

Butch sneakily sniggers to himself at the poor attempt of the presentation. He looks at Buttercup and nudges her discreetly. "We've got this" he whispers. He then smiles and winks at her.

Buttercup looks back at him, smiles and gives him a nod of appreciation.

Mr Green looks around the room and observes that nearly the whole class are falling to sleep. He leaves his seat and goes up to the front of the class to join Mitch and Harry. "The thing that I like about the song is that the lyrics aren't supposed to make sense but Beck wrote them to describe himself as a loser and he isn't bothered about anyone knowing. Now isn't that clever?" He stares at Mitch and Harry, hoping to get some enthusiastic responses.

The two disinterested boys gaze at their passionate teacher and reply half-heartedly "Yes."

They have now finished their presentation!

Trying to liven up the atmosphere and keep the morale going, Mr Green applauds "Give it up for Mitch and Harry!" He claps in a fast swift rhythmic tone to get the class to participate in the applause.

The class half-heartedly join in as Mitch and Harry walk back to their desks, dragging their feet slowly.

"Last but not least, we have Butch and Buttercup!" broadcasts Mr Green like an enthusiastic T.V presenter.

This is the moment that we've been waiting for! Butch's and Buttercup's presentation! They have been working extremely hard all week harmoniously. This is going to be really exciting to see…

Butch and Buttercup eagerly leave their seats and walk excitedly to the front of the classroom.

Before Mr Green is about to ask what song that they have chosen to do their presentation on, Butch enthusiastically speaks "The song we have chosen to do is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold!"

Mr Green questions "So why have you chosen….."

Buttercup passionately chimes in "We have chosen this song because it raises awareness that drug abuse can destroy lives!"

Mr Green's eyes widen. A smile spreads across his face. "That's a wonderful topic! What made you want to pick this topic for discussion?"

"We have chosen this topic because the song Nightmare is about the band's drummer's death, The Rev and how they dealt with it" explains Buttercup.

"The Rev passed away from an accidental overdose of prescription drugs and alcohol" states Butch, "He had been dealing with this addiction for many years, resulting him leaving this earth too soon. He was such an amazing drummer but due to drugs and alcohol, his talent had been wasted." His voice drops and becomes serious. "This song had taught me that drugs and alcohol aren't cool!" He brings his right arm sideways to his chest and moves it to the side to emphasize his point.

So far, everyone is engaged by the presence of Butch's and Buttercup's presentation as their eyes are fixated on them and they are sitting up wide awake.

Mr Green is sitting back, relaxed. He decides not to ask any questions to prompt like he has done with everyone else. He lets Butch and Buttercup lead the way.

Buttercup enthusiastically sets up the board to present the powerpoint presentation about the song Nightmare, whilst Butch gives everybody a copy of the lyrics. Then she starts to clearly deliver the information about why Avenged Sevenfold wrote the lyrics, what inspired them to write the lyrics, the meaning of them and how The Rev's death affected the band. She gives a crisp clear knock on the board to change the powerpoint slide before discussing the next topic.

The class are paying attention! No one is being disruptive at all! They look as though they want to be there! They look as though they want to learn! WOW! Haven't seen that in a long time from students! Maybe Buttercup has a hidden talent for being a teacher?

Something isn't right! Butch is missing…

All of a sudden, a sharp snappy electric guitar riff is playing. Everyone looks around to hear where that fantastic music is coming from. "NNIIGGHHTTMMAARRREEE!" bellows a melodic male voice. Someone enters the room. It's Butch and he is playing a striking vibrant green electric guitar. He is covering Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold!

The whole class begin to cheer!

Butch now feels like a real rock star as he starts to soak up the crowd's energy. He runs around the classroom, darting past desk to desk, head banging. Everyone is drawn in by his charismatic charm. Even Mr Green. Half way through the song, he jumps up onto his desk, slumps down on his knees and starts to play an amazing solo. His shredding is just insane! Out of this world! He is really putting all of his feelings and raw emotions into this performance! He is performing like his life depends on it!

The whole class are now really starting to rock out! Head banging! Cheering! Dancing! Performing air guitar solos!

Butch jumps off his desk and sprints back to the front of the class. "Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!" he sings with grit in his voice. He gives a captivating smile and narrows his eyes, creating a cheeky glint. He poses like a real rock star, standing upright and holding his guitar in the air.

Everyone rapidly jumps out of their seats, cheer and applaud really loud. So loud that the citizens of Townsville can hear it from outside of the school. WOW! I never knew that Butch had an amazing talent for being a rock star! You learn something new every day!

"Great job, guys" praises Mr Green clapping, as he gets up from his seat and walks to the front of the classroom.

Butch and Buttercup walk back to their desks, looking and smiling at each other as they soak in the applause that they had just received.

Mr Green looks at the class and congratulates "Well done, class! You've all done a great job! You should all be proud of yourselves!"

The bell rings! Everyone hastily leaves the classroom! Butch and Buttercup trail behind.

"I'd just like to have a word" he says bluntly, approaching Butch and Buttercup from behind.

Mr Green wants to have a word with them? They have worked so hard together in harmony on this presentation! Their presentation was awesome! What's wrong?

Blank looks appear on Butch's and Buttercup's faces as they look at their stern teacher in fear.

"Why do you two look so anxious for?" Mr Green questions in concern, "You both have done a great job in raising awareness on drug abuse. A lots of teens make stupid mistakes through drug abuse. Some have even ruined their lives through it. It's great to see people of your age making the right decisions to stay out of trouble. Both of you are role models for people of your generation."

From rebellious teens to role models? That is great news to hear about Butch and Buttercup for once! The Professor will certainly be pleased when he hears about this.

Butch's and Buttercup's expressions turn from fearful to blissful. They are proud and thankful for Mr Green's kind words.

Mr Green looks at the ecstatic girl and advises "Buttercup, you really do have a hidden talent for teaching. You are so knowledgeable and you engage with the class really well. Maybe you should have a career in teaching."

Stunned by his discovery of her unexpected hidden talent, Buttercup replies "Thanks."

Mr Green focusses his attention on Butch. "You, Butch would make an amazing musician!" he gasps, "You performed like your whole life depended on it."

An uneasy look appears on Butch's face.

"I didn't mean that literally" laughs Mr Green as he taps the freaked out boy's shoulder to lighten him up.

"Oh, er….thanks" chuckles Butch lightly as he relaxes.

Phew! That sounds like good news so far but wait! It appears that Mr Green has something else to tell them…..

His eyes become wide and a giant smile spreads across his face. "Good news, Butch and Buttercup! You have both come top of the class!" he delivers happily.

BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP COMING TOP OF THE CLASS?! That is definitively something you don't hear of every day!

Trying to absorb this unexpected news, Butch and Buttercup look at each other and exclaim "Top of the class!"

"That's right!" answers Mr Green beaming.

Feeling bursts of adrenaline, the two excited teens look away from each other and look at their pleased inspiring teacher. "What grade did we get?" they ask together in awe.

The enthusiastic teacher announces joyfully "A PLUS!"

A PLUS?! WOW! That definitively means…..

"That means I won't get grounded! I can't wait to tell The Professor!" speaks Buttercup zealously.

"I told you that we've got this!" says Butch, giving the delighted girl a snappy high five.

"You two ought to be very proud of yourselves!" talks Mr Green in a congratulating manner.

The two happy teens thank Mr Green for his support and he humbly accepts their kind words.

They both say their goodbyes. Butch and Buttercup merrily leave the class and walk to their next lesson.

Well, that's unexpected! Butch and Buttercup coming top of the class with an A Plus? It's all thanks to their hard work, dedication, cooperation and teamwork. It's nice to see that they're finally getting along.

It's the next day at Pokey Oaks High! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robyn are walking to their classes!

"Great job, Buttercup! We're all really proud of you for achieving an A Plus!" gladly praises Blossom.

"Yeah!" Bubbles joins in cheerfully, "The Professor is gonna take us on a surprise night out to celebrate! Can't wait!" She lets out a squeal.

"Aw! I wish I was there to watch it!" complains Robyn jovially.

"Well, you can come with us tonight and I'll tell you all about it" suggests Buttercup eagerly.

"Um….I don't know" responds Robyn with uncertainty, "I have a lot of assignments to do and the deadline is approaching soon."

"Oh, come on! Please!" pleads Blossom, "One night won't hurt!"

"Yeah, Robyn!" persuades Bubbles.

Robyn displays a sad look on her face.

Buttercup looks at her and asks her in a concerned voice "Robyn, what's wrong?"

All of a sudden, Robyn bursts out laughing hysterically! "You honestly think that I would miss this for the world?" she says in a jokey tone, "You girls are so naive!"

Much to their relief that Robyn was just joking, they too burst out laughing.

They continue to walk along the hallway laughing, joking and generally chatting.

Mitch is loitering shyly around some lockers. He notices the girls walk past him and says quietly "Morning, girls."

Everyone stops and turn their heads towards him.

"Morning, Mitch!" reply Blossom, Bubbles and Robyn, acknowledging his pleasant greeting.

Mitch looks at Buttercup. "Hey, you and Butch did a great presentation yesterday!" he hesitantly compliments as he smiles nervously.

"Thanks" replies Buttercup. She realizes how mean she was to him last week, "Hey, I'm really sorry about last week" she apologizes.

"It's cool!" forgives Mitch, "I shouldn't have been mocking you."

Buttercup and Mitch make up by willingly accepting each other's apologies.

Blossom, Bubbles and Robyn are now randomly smiling at Buttercup, she notices.

"Why are you three smiling at me like this?" asks Buttercup. She is now creeped out.

"Come on. Admit it!" Blossom teases.

"Admit what?" questions Buttercup dumbfounded.

"That you're in love with Butch" states Bubbles.

"I am not!" denies Buttercup harshly.

"Ah, she's blushing!" laughs Mitch, pointing at her glowing red cheeks.

"There's no shame in admitting that you're in love" reassures Robyn.

Realizing that she can't get out of the fact that she can't deny that she likes Butch, Buttercup smiles with embarrassment and admits "O.K, I do think he's kinda cute!"

"YES! I knew it!" gloats Blossom, holding up her fist tightly to her face and bringing it to her chest sharply.

"We should go and find him, so that you can ask him out" proposes Robyn.

"Um…..I don't know" responds Buttercup, hoping to get out of it.

"DO IT!" shouts everyone encouragingly.

"Oh, all right" laughs Buttercup, giving in to their command.

They all excitedly walk down through the hallway in search of Butch.

"This is going to be so exciting!" whispers Bubbles to herself with glee.

Buttercup stops. Everyone stops.

Robyn asks worriedly "What's wrong, Buttercup?"

"I don't fucking believe this!" Buttercup mutters angrily to herself.

UH OH! It looks like Buttercup has seen something and it doesn't look good at all…..


End file.
